


坤廷 | 一如既往的骚

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乾坤正道
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 一如既往的骚

*就是 车  
*ooc

00

『骚，真的很骚，一如既往的骚。』蔡徐坤看着朱正廷心想。

01

朱正廷是蔡徐坤的镇店之花，同时也是自己的恋人。

做为男性向牛郎店，店裡的人接客很正常，唯独朱正廷，蔡徐坤不准。  
「 废话！谁会让自己的男朋友跟别人干那种事！」蔡徐坤很激动的说。

可朱正廷很是委屈，他本来就是个喜欢享受性爱的人，否则也不会来这种店工作。但是遇上蔡徐坤之后，享受不同人给予的"爱"这件事就被阻止了。

那为什麽朱正廷还是当了蔡徐坤的恋人？

那还用说吗？怎麽推测也都能推测出蔡徐坤在那方面的技巧过人。

02

蔡徐坤做为老闆，时常会坐在店裡的角落喝酒。美其名是观察客人，实则是监督着朱正廷。

朱正廷虽说貌美如仙子，可内心可是邪恶如恶魔。  
他知道蔡徐坤的视线一直在自己身上，所以当他接客的时候就会特别的骚气，从服装开始，有时是紧身的裤子，有时是宽鬆到能隐隐约约看见侧腰的衬衫，然而可能是个别搭配其他衣服，但朱正廷更喜欢两者搭在一起。  
在面对客人的时候，常常在蔡徐坤给他的界线边缘徘徊，手时不时的会搭到客人腿上开始磨蹭，用甜腻的嗓音和客人说话，帮客人倒酒的时候还时不时露出锁骨，製造引人遐想的感觉。

每当朱正廷在做这些动作的时候，眼神都会刻意看向蔡徐坤，彷彿在做什麽暗示一样。

因为是不能被带出场的，所以基本上朱正廷都只是去串个场子，差不多串了几个，喝了酒有点小醉的时候，就会被蔡徐坤带走。  
带去哪？还用问？刚刚眼神的暗示不明显吗？不就欠操需要教训吗？

03

朱正廷对于蔡徐坤床技的评价就是一个字，爽。  
几乎每天都要来一次的程度，但他从来不会被干腻，甚至渴望更多，所以即使不接客，只有蔡徐坤一个人还是够让朱正廷满足的了。

蔡徐坤对于朱正廷床技的评价就几个字，一如既往的骚。  
骚的程度从接客到床上是渐进式的，接客的眼神，骚；服务客人给自己看的时候，更骚；被自己带走后黏在自己身上的时候，骚到欠操；在床上时，骚到恨不得干死他。

04

两人在走到店裡楼上的房间前就开始拥吻。

原本是蔡徐坤带走朱正廷，不知怎麽变成朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤走在前面，快走到楼梯最后一个台阶的时候，朱正廷停下，转身面向蔡徐坤，一个倾身就环住对方的脖子开始索吻。  
蔡徐坤的手开始在朱正廷身上肆意乱窜，因为衬衫旁开衩加上整件是宽鬆的设计，让蔡徐坤更方便把手伸进去抚摸朱正廷那骚到不行的身体。

胸前挺立被揉捏的时候，朱正廷发出了点点呻吟，享受蔡徐坤带给他的快感，更疯狂的索取亲吻，双手穿插在蔡徐坤乌黑的髮间。  
扯开衬衫的扣子，埋头舔弄刚刚已经被搓揉泛红的乳头，又舔又咬又吸，让乳头变得红肿。

伸手扯下朱正廷的裤子，开始套弄已经有反应的性器。  
上下同时的刺激让朱正廷呻吟更甚，毫不避讳根本还没回到房间，就因为激情和情慾而露出的淫叫。

被弄得有些腿软，朱正廷整个人挂在蔡徐坤身上，一手撑在旁边的牆上，一手搂着蔡徐坤做为支撑。  
蔡徐坤把人放倒在地板，自己和站在楼梯上，把两人身上碍事的衣物都脱去一旁，一脚跪到楼梯的最后一个台阶上，一脚撑在后面几阶，抬起朱正廷的双腿放在自己肩上，从旁边脱下的裤子裡摸出润滑剂，涂抹在手上，就把手指往正在收缩的小穴挤压进去。

「唔...坤...」异物的入侵不至于不适，太多的经验让朱正廷不会因为手指的进入而难受，相反的还感到兴奋。  
「你真的很骚...」蔡徐坤一边扩张一边用牙齿在朱正廷的大腿内侧留下痕迹，更在前一天留下的痕迹上加深印记。  
「还不是都被你调教出来的...」朱正廷装作一脸委屈巴巴的看着蔡徐坤。  
朱正廷的话和表情对于蔡徐坤都非常的受用，用力的在敏感处按压，朱正廷的脚趾不自觉的蜷曲，口中的呻吟更是放肆的流出。

「你什麽时候才要进来...」  
「现在就满足你。」

挺身进入的时候，朱正廷用脚环住了蔡徐坤的腰，完全没入之后，确定朱正廷适应后就把人抱起来，往房间裡移动。

走路的过程中，朱正廷感觉体内的硬物变得更大，而且自己把它吞的更深入，前面的性器磨蹭着蔡徐坤的腹部，朱正廷低头啃咬蔡徐坤的耳朵，重重刺激让蔡徐坤每走一步，朱正廷就更淫荡的在他耳边叫一声。

05

一进到房间，把人放在床上，抬起一条腿就开始勐烈的撞击，一下子快感冲脑，朱正廷的叫声变得支离破碎，但却是很好的催情剂，让蔡徐坤干的更勐烈。

「啊啊啊...坤...好喜欢...真的好喜欢...」  
「喜欢什麽就多叫一点...」  
「喜欢...喜欢你进来的时候...喜欢你用力顶我...喜欢你...抱我...喜欢你干到我哭...好爽...」  
「我是你的谁？嗯？」  
「是...是老公...啊...老公...好舒服...快一点...」  
「小骚货...」

朱正廷在床上毫不害臊的说着淫话，丝毫没有羞耻心的说出内心的感受，因为他就喜欢蔡徐坤听到这些话满足的表情，以及更卖力的狠狠抽插自己，这让他感到更舒服。

被干到射出白浊的朱正廷显然还不是满足，死缠着蔡徐坤说着还要，把人拉到自己面前，舔了舔喉结，又舔了舔嘴唇，再又去咬了耳垂，用舌头往耳朵裡伸进又退出。

「为什麽能这麽骚？」  
「因为喜欢被你操。」

朱正廷的直言不讳以及那个眼神，表达了自己有多欲求不满，刻意的诱惑着蔡徐坤，渴望那人再给自己更多，用那裡填满自己的慾望。

蔡徐坤从朱正廷体内退出，把人翻过身，抓起腰，抬起臀部再次的挺入，后入式的抽插更能顶弄到敏感的地方，朱正廷对于这样的撞击感到更舒服。  
床的一边靠牆，那边有一面镜子，是两人为了增加情趣而设置的。蔡徐坤把人带到镜子面前，让朱正廷面对在镜子前，自己从后面狠狠的干他，逼着他看着镜子裡的自己，那个白皙皮肤上有点点的红印子，因为勐烈的运动而流下的生理泪水，沾湿了本就漂亮的脸庞，眼睛和脸都带着红晕的人。

朱正廷看着镜子裡充满情慾的自己也不害臊，反而更加的兴奋，原本就知道自己长得好看，加上慾望让人看了觉得更美，忍不住抬手抚上镜子裡自己的脸，最后闭起眼去亲吻镜子裡的自己。  
身后的蔡徐坤看到朱正廷的举动更加情动，他亲吻着他漂亮的背部，偶尔留下几个痕迹做为印记，接着把自己的胸贴在朱正廷的背上，去亲吻他的后颈，再到耳朵，舌头还坏心的舔弄着，最后掰过头和他接吻。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷的身体渐渐拉起，几乎变成跪坐的姿势，这人两人的结合更为紧密。  
朱正廷几乎整个人都贴到了镜子上，胸口的红肿碰上冰凉的镜子感到有些刺痛，但却被情慾全部压了下去。  
透过镜子看见两人的接合处，朱正廷伸手去摸了摸，感受两人交合的动作。  
蔡徐坤啃咬着朱正廷的肩膀，继续在他身上留下印记，他总觉得这麽在这麽白的皮肤上留下痕迹，感觉好像更诱人。

06

两人不知道又换了多少个姿势，不知道做了几次，朱正廷又骚着身体缠着要蔡徐坤操他，蔡徐坤也为了满足他和自己，换了各种姿势，加上朱正廷的身体柔软度很高，所以倒也不担心弄疼他，他们感觉像是性爱成瘾的两个人，不断索取于对方，并给予彼此更多更多。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱到了浴室清洗，两人坐在浴缸裡，蔡徐坤耐心的帮朱正廷清理残留在后穴的液体，朱正廷被弄得哼哼卿卿，害得两人差点又擦枪走火，可蔡徐坤的自制力还是够的，常常这样玩朱正廷会吃不消的。

把人裹好再抱出浴室，温柔的放在床上，拿起药膏就把刚刚稍微弄伤的地方涂一涂，虽然朱正廷根本不在乎。  
这就是蔡徐坤的优点，也是朱正廷最喜欢他的原因，平时对自己很好，儘管自己只是个享受性爱的人，在床上更不用说，勐烈的像禽兽，每每都能满足自己的慾望，之后又能温柔似水的对待自己。

朱正廷曾经问过蔡徐坤为什麽喜欢自己，然而他得到了一个老套但是真诚的回答。  
「喜欢就喜欢，还能有什麽理由？」  
轮到蔡徐坤问他，他把对方夸完一边之后，最后接了跟蔡徐坤同样的话。

没有特别的理由或是有很多的理由，无论如何我就是喜欢你啊。

07

「疼吗？」蔡徐坤摸了摸现在正趴在自己身上的朱正廷的头髮问。  
「不疼。」朱正廷朝着蔡徐坤笑了笑。

「我是不是该把你关起来？不然你每次都这麽骚，要是被别人拐跑了怎麽办？」  
「啊~不要剥夺我的乐趣嘛~而且你盯我盯那麽紧有什麽好怕的？」  
「就是怕那天我不在，没办法盯着你，然后你就跟别人跑了。」  
「嗯...这麽不信任我吗？」  
「你要不要说说你为什麽来这裡工作？」  
「啊啊好啦好啦，那是以前嘛，现在能满足我的只有你嘛，而且我只喜欢被你操~」  
「够了够了，别再讲骚话了，我不想真的擦枪走火。」  
「有什麽关係嘛~」  
「怕你身子受不住，多爱惜自己一点。」  
「怎麽说的你比我自己还疼爱我的身体，哈哈。」  
「当然啊，因为你的身体是我的，心也是我的，整个人都是我的，所以我当然要好好珍惜。好啦，睡觉了，晚安。」  
「嗯...晚安...」


End file.
